El Misterio Del Vuelo 447
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: Vuelo 447 de Air France con destino a París sufre lo que parece ser un accidente y Frida lo abordaba! Un misterio y un gran drama que lo cubre. que sucederá despues? El Tigre Las Aventuras De Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, sino a sandra y pablo.
1. Chapter 1

**El Misterio Del Vuelo 447**

**Escribo esto debido a ninguna razón, pero lo del vuelo de Francia me trajo esta idea ya que a los lectores parece gustarles la desgracia. Asi que aquí tienen un misterio/desgracia/salvacion/lo que sea. Que lo disfruten. Manny y Frida tienen 13 años, no son novios y no tienen ninguno de los poderes originales de mis otras historias.**

* * *

**Presentimientos**

Se supone que hoy era un excelente día para Frida. Hoy tendría su gran vuelo a la famosa ciudad de París. Manny no podía decir lo mismo ya que seguramente la iba a extrañar y se moriría de aburrimiento estando solo en la Ciudad Milagro. Aún así, estaba muy feliz de que su amiga se vaya a divertir tanto. Pero había algo dentro de Manny que no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Algo sucedería tal vez?

Manny había acompañado a Frida hasta el aeropuerto de la Ciudad Milagro. Frida tendría que hacer escala en la ciudad de Recife y tomar el vuelo 447 de Air France ya que la ciudad milagro no tenía conexiones con Francia. Manny no supo entonces, pero las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto separaban a ambos tal vez por siempre. Nunca lo hubiese pensado, ni nunca lo hubiera querido pensar. Pero ese momento sería el último que compartiesen.

-Frida, que tengas un buen viaje y que te diviertas.

-Muchas gracias Manny. Lo haré.-Frida para despedirse de su amigo que no vería por un mes, lo abrazó fuertemente y subió las escaleras.

-¡Adiós Frida, y recuerda conseguirme la camiseta de Francia!

-Olvídalo, está muy cara. Adiós.

Frida terminó de subir las escaleras y ya se encontraba perdida entre toda la gente en el aeropuerto. Manny no tenía nada más que hacer, así que comió algo en el aeropuerto y se fue a su casa donde parecía que nadie notaba la ausencia de Frida.

-Manny,-dijo Rodolfo.- ¿Quieres ayudarme a combatir el crimen?

-Tal vez luego papá, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado.

-Descuida Manny, no hay nada que un par de helados robados no pueda reparar.-Decía Granpapi trayendo unos conos de helado.

-¿Cómo que robados?-preguntó Rodolfo.- ¿No los habrás robado no?

-Claro que no…yo, este…los gane…por un sorteo. Y también sortean ponis.

-¡¡Ponis!! ¡Yo quiero!-Gritaba Rodolfo lleno de alegría.

-Pues date prisa, se deben de estar acabando.

Rodolfo no lo pensó 2 veces y salió corriendo a buscar los ponis aún sin siquiera saber donde estaban, dejando solos a Manny y Granpapi que si sabía como se sentía Manny.

-Escucha Manny, solo será un mes. No es tanto tiempo.

-Ya lo se Granpapi, pero es que será el mes más aburrido del mundo.

-No si te dedicas al mal conmigo.

-Gran oferta Granpapi, pero la verdad es que si estoy algo cansado. Creo que iré a dormir. Tal vez mañana hagamos el crimen.

-Descuida, siempre hay algún banco abierto.

Manny se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba tan aburrido que sus pasos parecían en cámara lenta. De hecho, podía oír sus pasos provocando un enorme eco. Para cuando llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que en tan solo 2 horas más, Frida habría llegado a Recife. Y en 3 horas estaría viajando a Francia. Manny aún seguía preocupado por ella, ¿Que tal si algo le pasaba? El avión tal vez sufra un accidente, tal vez algo le suceda y no volverla a ver jamás. Además, Manny seguía triste porque tal vez Frida no pueda conseguir la camiseta de Francia.

Luego de una hora de pensamientos, manny por fin decidió dormir. Aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo si hubiera sabido que clase de sueño tendría.

* * *

**El Sueño…**

Manny se estaba despidiendo de Frida una vez más. Y veía por la ventana de la sala de abordaje como el avión despegaba. Frida, se encontraba en el y Manny ya no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella hasta que haya atravesado el Océano Atlántico y haya llegado a París. El aviso de que el vuelo número 447 de Air France había despegado le indicó que ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Manny sintió como el tiempo pasaba más rápido, las personas se movían como gotas de lluvia al caer. No se podían ver de lo rápidos. Manny vio el reloj y una hora había pasado. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Pero el anuncio ahora lo perturbó:

_-"Perdimos contacto con el vuelo número 447 de Air France"._

* * *

**Hasta la proxima con más drama aquí en el aeropuerto del drama!!!......espera, esa es la linea de isla del drama...aún así nos vemos/leemos. Pronto.**

No soy causante del accidente, cualquier parecido con la realidad o realidad futura es pura casualidad.


	2. El Accidente

**El Accidente**

Manny se despertó muy agitado, estaba sudando y respirando muy agitadamente, su corazón latía muy rápidamente y sentía un par de escalofríos. Pronto pasó por su cabeza una imagen más de su sueño, Manny veía el avión de Frida desde adentro, donde podía ver a Frida muy contenta sentada en su asiento y muy emocionada por viajar a Paris. La azafata que repartía la comida a los pasajeros, para Frida un gran plato de churros, algo muy obvio, luego se podía ver al resto de las personas comiendo como gente normal haciendo cosas de gente normal como reír como gente normal hasta que se vio a alguien que no estaba riendo, de hecho, estaba nervioso, temblando, con escalofríos. Otros dos hombres, sentados al lado de él, con aspecto malvado. A uno de ellos se le veía que tenía un arma en su bolsillo algo a la vista. Tal vez sea un guardia o algo así. Frida no se da cuenta, pero ese señor se levanta y se dirige hacia la cabina del capitán, se escucha un disparo y por el altavoz se oye: "Control, estamos teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas". 4 minutos después, Manny solo ve el avión desaparecer en el cielo.

-Debo dejar de comer tanto helado antes de dormir.-se decía a sí mismo Manny.

Al día siguiente, Manny se prepara para lo que seguramente será el día más aburrido de escuela de su vida, solo por que no estará Frida. Ella es lo único que hace que la escuela tenga sentido, aunque no lo tenga. Manny antes de irse le da una ojeada al periódico y lamentablemente lee la noticia sobre el primer vuelo de un nuevo avión de Air France, justamente en el que Frida viajaba. Esto llenó a Manny de tristeza porque lo hizo recordar que no la vería hasta dentro de un mes. Pero algo llenó a Manny de intriga. En la columna de opiniones, se encontraban varias advertencias de amenazas hacia esa línea aérea, donde un comentarista citaba uno de los problemas que Francia había tenido con China, por problemas de finanzas.

Manny se detuvo a pensar sobre su sueño, tal vez podría tener sentido. Manny se preocupó pero la alarma de su reloj sonó y Manny tuvo que salir corriendo hacia la escuela. Aún así, sus pensamientos continuaban.

Esa tarde, Manny salió de la escuela sabiendo que Frida ya debía haber aterrizado en Paris y que todo estaba bajo control. Frida le había dicho que le mandaría un mensaje de texto cuando llegara, lo que Manny espero muy pacientemente en la puerta de la escuela. Para la suerte de Manny, apareció David.

-¿Qué haces Manny?

-Espero a que Frida me responda.-respondió en un tono algo frío Manny.

-Pero, está en Europa, ¿Cierto? Manny, su celular no sirve en Europa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó al instante Manny.

-Es que tienen una línea distinta a la del occidente, y un celular de aquí no tendría servicio. Tendrás que esperar a que te llame desde su hotel, pero llamará a tu casa solo por unos minutos, dicen que es más caro que salir a comer.

-Eh…gracias.

-De nada Manny. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-De acuerdo, yo también. Adiós.

Manny se dirigió a su casa y en el trayecto se encontró con su papá que estaba recorriendo toda la ciudad buscando los ponis que se sorteaban por todas partes, lo que lo mantendría ocupado un rato hasta que alguien le diga que solo era una broma o le digan que se extinguieron los caballos. Cuando Manny llegó a su casa, encontró a Granpapi muy preocupado viendo las noticias, y parecía que le hubiese agarrado un infarto cuando Manny entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Granpapi, por que esa expresión?

-Míralo tu mismo Mijo.

Manny miró la televisión el noticiero donde estaban dando una nota sobre una extraña desaparición del vuelo 447 de Air France. El vuelo en el que estaba Frida.

Manny se quedó petrificado, era como en su sueño. Se quedó pálido y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero antes de hacerlo escucho unas de las palabras de la relatora: "El avión desapareció por completo, los pasajeros no tuvieron oportunidad de comunicarse con sus teléfonos ni el piloto con control. No sabemos donde puedan estar los restos, ni siquiera sabemos si el avión aterrizó o no ni donde, y lo que más nos preocupa, si los pasajeros están vivos. Investigadores hallaron 3 teorías sobre lo sucedido. Una dice que pudo ser un rayo, otra dice que pudo prenderse fuego un motor, y la menos probable, un ataque terrorista.

Manny volvió a ver el avión donde se encontraba Frida por dentro, vio que afuera el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado, y el folleto del avión decía que había 2 motores de repuesto por las dudas. A Manny se le ocurrió lo del ataque justo en el instante en el que se escuchó el disparo en la cabina del piloto. El señor que estaba nervioso al principio, se dirigió hacia la cabina al igual que el otro hombre que lo acompañaba. Manny los siguió y al entrar en la cabina vio el cadáver del piloto y el copiloto, ambos atravesados por balas. Los otros dos hombres se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los pasajeros y comenzaron con las amenazas.

-Atención, estamos entrando en el territorio de Biswal, una isla en medio del mar muerto perteneciente a China, lejos de cualquier central de comunicación y rodeada por torres de vigilancia muy bien armadas. Así que a menos que quieran morir se quedarán quietos y harán lo que les digamos sin protestar. Que disfruten su estadía en la prisión de Biswal.

Manny tuvo uno de sus ataques de furia y trató a abalanzarse sobre ese sujeto, la prueba de que la furia te enceguece es que el idiota de Manny se olvidó que eran imágenes, ilusiones, visiones, como se les ocurra llamarlas, en fin, solo atravesó al sujeto y luego despertó.

-¿Manny, estás bien?-preguntó Rodolfo al recién despierto Manny.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Te desmayaste, has estado 2 días dormido.-respondió Granpapi.

-¡2 días!-respondió asustado Manny.-Que hay de Frida, ¿Como está ella?

-Lo siento-respondió Rodolfo.-Su avión desapareció, no sabemos donde está, ni siquiera sabemos si está viva.

-Está viva papá, y yo se donde está.

* * *

**Que les parece lo que soñó Manny? Es muy parecido a Destino Final solo que manny no vivió nada de eso. Espero que les haya gustado porque no tienen idea de lo que sucederá después. Será algo...que inventaré en el proceso...ni idea. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	3. Tragados Por El Mar

**Tragados Por El Mar**

-¿Dices que sabes donde está?-preguntó Rodolfo

-Así es, lo vi en un sueño, todo el proceso. Hubo un ataque y tomarán a los pasajeros como prisioneros en una isla desconocida del mar muerto.-Respondió Manny.

-Demonios, tenía que ser el mar muerto.-se quejó Granpapi.

-¿Por que, que hay con eso?

-El mar muerto es casi una trampa mortal natural, la niebla es tan inmensa y constante que solo pudieron pasar con un radar de ese mismo lugar. No hay forma de encontrar esa isla sin perderse en el camino.

-No hay forma de comunicarse, ni de encontrarla, tal vez ni de acercarse por avión, tenían un muy buen sistema de defensa. La isla Biswal es demasiado secreta-dijo Manny tristemente.

-Saben, podrían decirme loco, pero tengo un plan que puede llegar a ser algo arriesgado, pero podría servir.-dijo Rodolfo.

-¿Cuál?

-Si tienen un sistema de defensa como dices, podríamos ver de donde vienen sus ataques y sabríamos su localización.

-Estaremos muertos para entonces.-Dijo Granpapi.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?-preguntó Rodolfo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Veras, antes de que nacieras, yo hacía mis experimentos malva…científicos, en un laboratorio submarino que luego vendí para comprar mi sombrero. Pero aún conozco su localización, y recuerdo que posee un muy buen radar de toda la zona del mar muerto.

-Ese es un plan. Por favor continua.-dijo Manny.

-Si podemos entrar en ese laboratorio, podríamos acceder a la computadora y hacer un escaneo satelital del mar muerto y encontrar esa isla. Agregamos la información al radar de nuestro transporte y llegaremos fácilmente.

-Excelente. Próxima parada, Mar Muerto. Solo espérame Frida.

Mientras Manny, Rodolfo y Granpapi se alistaban para abordar el jet privado de Granpapi, Manny tuvo algunas otras visiones. Unas algo terroríficas.

Manny podía escuchar a Frida discutir con el amenazador. Se veía el miedo en los dos. Frida por supuesto tenía miedo de que la mataran y que nunca pudiera ver a sus amigos de vuelta, y el otro parecía tenerle miedo a Frida. Sus insultos tenían un nivel excelente, y amenazaba con gran astucia. Pero cuando el hombre llegó al límite de su paciencia, la ató al asiento y la calló con un trozo de cinta adhesiva. Un hombre que trató de defender a Frida recibió un tiro en la cabeza e instantáneamente murió. Sangre se veía derramada por el suelo y por el aspecto del hombre, parecía que solo unos pocos pasajeros aterrizarían vivos.

-Manny, despierta, ya casi llegamos.-decía Rodolfo.

-¿Otra vez me desmayé?-preguntó Manny

-Así parece. Dime, ¿Tuviste alguna otra visión que nos ayude?

-No, simplemente parecía una pesadilla, ya hubieron muertos, y como no creo que lo que sueño ocurra en el momento, creo que veo lo que pasó **durante** el vuelo. Pero se que hubieron muertos, asesinados. Esta gente en realidad es de sangre fría.

-Hay que detenerlos. Seguramente ya aterrizaron, así que debemos hallar la isla. Pero primero el laboratorio.

-¿Granpapi, si vendiste ese laboratorio, no crees que no nos dejaran pasar?

-Descuida, está abandonado. El dueño murió. Tal vez cuando se creó esa prisión de la que hablas. Abróchense los cinturones, este aterrizaje es…subacuatico.

El jet de Granpapi se trasformó en un submarino, y pronto comenzó a sumergirse en el agua y una cueva marina se podía ver. Granpapi entro por ella y salió a la superficie, donde cuando las luces se encendieron, se podía ver maquinas por doquier, llenas de polvo y mugre, telarañas y arañas. Granpapi tenía razón, estaba abandonado.

-Aquí está la computadora.-dijo Granpapi encendiendo el viejo artefacto tecnológico. Cuando prendió, Granpapi colocó la contraseña y se pudo ver una imagen satelital de la zona. Granpapi hizo algunas modificaciones a las propiedades del satélite y pronto se pudo ver la isla Biswal.

-Excelente, no queda lejos de aquí.-Dijo Manny antes de caer desmayado otra vez.

Manny volvió a ver la escena del avión, justo después de la muerte de la primera victima. Frida se quitó la cinta de la boca y volvió a protestar.

-¿Oye, no se supone que no nos harías nada?

-¡Solo si guardan silencio!

-¡Pues a mi no me calla ni la muerte!

-Entonces veamos como te calla ser tragada por el mar.

El hombre tomó a Frida y abriendo la puerta del avión, la miró y antes de lanzarla le dijo: "En este mar, no hay nada de vida, excepto devoradores más peligrosos que los tiburones blancos. Y si eso no basta, la sal de esta mar es tanta, que su peso es mayor que el tuyo, nada puede flotar aquí. Nadie puede sobrevivir aquí. Por eso le llaman el mar muerto." Finalmente, lanzó a Frida y no dejó de ver su caída hasta que cayó al mar.

-Silencio por fin.

Manny despertó de un salto gritando el nombre de Frida. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a bordo del jet privado y estaban a solo unos minutos de llegar a la isla Biswal. Manny no lo pensó 2 veces y saltó del avión transformándose en El Tigre, y entrándola agua de clavado.

Manny recordó que no podría flotar allí, así que tendría que volar. Utilizó sus garras como motores haciendo que giraran como un ventilador y comenzó a desplazarse a gran velocidad por el mar, en busca de Frida. Claro que le resultó muy difícil hacerlo ya que Frida había caído y hace tiempo y tal vez ya murió, además de la inmensa niebla que cubría el mar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Manny saltó al aire y de un gran rugido la niebla desapareció, dejando visible la isla Biswal, que no se encontraba nada lejos. Un islote que podría utilizar para descansar, y nada más que sobresaliera del mar. No había rastro de Frida. Dejándose vencer, se dejó caer al mar y hundirse. Si no podía ver a Frida estando vivo, entonces lo haría desde el cielo.

* * *

…Estos últimos momentos, ni siquiera el creador de la historia es capaz de describir. El relator en este momento será el mismo Manny:

Ya no más, ya no más. Si Frida no está mi vida solo será un infierno, si no la veo más, mi corazón trizas será y nunca más feliz viviré. Si solo desde el cielo la vuelvo a ver, prefiero morir a dejar de vivir.

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos. Y así pasó conmigo. Solo que mis recuerdos comenzaron desde que conocí a Frida, ya que ella fue quien más estuvo conmigo. Recordé esos momentos de la infancia en los que compartíamos el almuerzo mientras los otros comían glotonamente sin decir nada, y nosotros conversando, riendo, disfrutando. Recuerdo aquellos momentos en los que estábamos tristes, y siempre nos teníamos el uno al otro para consolarnos. Recuerdo cuando mis superpoderes llegaron, que ella solo me miraba y decidí dedicarme a usar mis poderes para ella, compartirlos para cosas que ambos disfrutáramos y nos hagan bien, al igual que en la infancia con los almuerzos y los momentos de felicidad y tristeza. Cada sentimiento lo teníamos compartido, el solo recordar el momento en que la vi por primera vez, recuerdo que siempre sentí algo que comenzó como amistad y que luego fue creciendo como un árbol, que uno se encarga de que crezca fuerte y bello, algo que sabe todo lo bueno, con quien compartir el milagro de la vida. Con quien compartir el amor sembrado por los dos. Que ironía que sería, no poder cosecharlo vivo, pero por lo menos desde el cielo.

Cuando comenzó a faltarme el aire, sentí que me desmayaba. Mis ojos se entrecerraron y lo que parecía ser otra visión comenzó. Podía ver a Frida, que me miraba bajo el mar y se acercaba. Yo trataba de acercarme a esa figura también, y lo logré. Sentí su mano con mi desarrollado tacto. Vi sus ojos con mi desarrollada vista. Saboreé sus labios con mi desarrollado gusto. Para cuando me dí cuenta, todavía estaba vivo, y es más, despierto. Con un ángel en mis manos. Tocando el cielo con las manos. Descubrimos que se puede hablar bajo el agua cuando ambos escuchamos al otro decir…"Te amo".

* * *

**He aquí el capitulo 3 del vuelo 447. Mi inspiración se hace canción al escribir con pasión este misterio de amor. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	4. Desolación

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto por este fic, pero es que tengo problemas de Internet, i de tarea… pero no se preocupen, la terminé . Ahora espero disfruten otro capitulo de este fic espero no me cause malos comentarios por ser basado en una tragedia tan real y dura que nos hace pensar que la vida, es tan frágil como una cascara de huevo. No se sabe lo que puede pasar, pero simplemente pasa.

* * *

**Esta parte de la historia tambien será relatada por Manny, quien nos contará como se sintieron esas horas de…**

**Desolación**

Lentamente, comencé a sentir el viento que me movía el cabello, la arena que sentía que parecía una suave almohada aún cuando sea dura, era más blando que una roca. Podía sentir una suave brisa que me refrescaba como una zambullida en aguas de un glaciar, Pero nada llamó más la atención de mis sentidos que un glamoroso olor proveniente de una persona, mis ojos siempre permanecían cerrados, ni siquiera sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero de lo que estoy seguro, era que el olor si era real. Mi sentido del olfato nunca fue tan bueno, ni placentero, que podía sentir como si volara, como si flotara en algodón de azúcar, mientras nevaba helado. Tantos pensamientos de sabores tan gloriosos despertaron mi apetito, y en consecuencia, a mi.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, con gran dificultad. Los parpados se me cerraban por si solos y en cuanto los lograba abrir, el mismo sol me obligaba a cerrarlos. Es imposible no cerrar los ojos cuando uno ve al sol, mucho menos apenas despertando. Aunque mis ojos no se podían abrir, comencé a oír, comencé a oír los hermosos sonidos que causaba ese enorme océano tan bien escondido que ningún humano podría disfrutar de ver ni estar, era como un lugar prohibido para los mortales. Se podía oír el sonido de las olas, y las gaviotas que estaban tan cerca de donde yo, que no pudieron evitar pisarme. A pesar de que no tenían garras afiladas ni nada por el estilo, sus patitas eran como un tenedor sobre mi pecho. Moví mi cabeza para espantarlas, lo que funcionó, pero no me favoreció ya que el susto hizo que me clavaran con fuerza sus patas antes de marcharse, hiriendo ligeramente mi pecho. Ese fue el primer sonido que me disgustó, el de las gaviotas espantadas.

Cuando aún no podía abrir los ojos a causa del sol, volví a oler ese olor que me había despertado, que había despertado mi sentido del olfato super desarrollado, y me hizo imaginarme en una nube rosada de azúcar, sobre un océano de chocolate, y gaviotas de merengue volando sobre él. Pronto reconocí ese olor, y me di cuenta de que era algo mucho mejor que cualquier océano de chocolate, era el inconfundible e irresistible olor de la diosa con océanos en los ojos, y dos soles rojos sobre su mágico cabello azul profundo. La imagen que comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza de una chica que era definitivamente la más hermosa de todas, con la piel dorada y resplandeciente como el sol, pronto se trasladó a mis ojos cuando por fin los abrí y vi una figura tan hermosa que le sería irresistible hasta al más desinteresado de los hombres, de repente sentí como mi mundo se vio encadenado a ella, ya que pronto comencé a recordar que toda mi vida la viví junto a ella, y que me encontraba en ese hermoso océano, lamentablemente rodeados de seguramente malvadas personas sin corazón, gracias a ella, seguramente seríamos las únicas personas en ver ese hermoso paisaje, donde el mar era tan calmo y hermoso, que las aves volaban pacíficamente sobre el, que parecía increíble que esas aguas fueran tan peligrosas que parecían arenas movedizas, pero de mar.

Me levante por fin, y contemplé el lugar en donde me encontraba con tanta sorpresa, que me resultaba increíble pensar que había llegado aquí por accidente, y que hace tan solo unas horas, me encontraba en mi casa, con una intensa preocupación por Frida que me carcomía por dentro. En cambio ese lugar tan pacifico, cambio mi punto de vista de la vida casi por magia. Comencé a creer, que la vida en la que vivía tan solo ayer, no era nada más que lo que la gente quería que yo hiciera, estudiar, trabajar y vivir las injusticias de los demás, lo único que me agradaba de esa vida era el ayudar a la gente que me necesitaba, pero nada más. Mi padre me obligaba a ir a la escuela, una escuela que ni siquiera valía la pena aprender aún si me hubiera esforzado, y para que, para que cuando crezca tenga que preocuparme por mis hijos y tener que obligarlos a asistir a una escuela mediocre para mantenerlos vigilados a ellos al mismo tiempo que vigilaba la ciudad. ¿Por qué no podría tener una vida como esta, en una tranquila playa lejos de los problemas de la vida como la preocupación y el maltrato, tal vez porque era yo quien los combatía, quien se encargaba de dedicar su vida a la de otros que a veces, ni siquiera la merecían? No se puede decir que no me divirtieron las millones de travesuras que había vivido, es solo que, el crecer borra la infancia, es algo tan injusto. ¿Por qué cuando crecemos nuestra infancia desaparece? Otra pregunta era por que no podíamos vivir la vida que teníamos, con las personas con las que convivíamos en un lugar como este, Donde el lugar era tan hermoso que podía cambiar a alguien como lo hizo conmigo, estaba seguro que hasta Sartana preferiría dejar el crimen para contemplar un despertar como el que estaba viviendo.

Al despertarme por completo y haber terminado de apreciar la obra de la naturaleza, vi a Frida quien seguía completamente dormida y decidí dar una vuelta y observar donde estábamos, y si estábamos seguros. Vagamente, caminé por la orilla del mar esperando no encontrar ninguna base secreta, prisión, o nada por el estilo, que significaría que Frida estaba en peligro. Muy despacio y observando con tranquilidad todo a mi alrededor, estuve caminando por lo menos 10 minutos, hasta que volví a ver a Frida, quien seguía dormida. Supe entonces que había dado la vuelta entera a la isla. Me sorprendí al notar que no era más grande que una manzana (refiriéndome a calles), y a la vez me preocupó que al ser tan pequeña quizá no halla agua ni comida para sobrevivir. Tendríamos que esperar a que alguien nos busque, y según recuerdo, esta agua suelen tener mucha niebla la mayor parte del año, además de ser del tamaño de un alfiler. El hecho de que ese día no hubiera niebla no nos ayudaba en absoluto, ya que éramos como granos de arena en un desierto. Y no podría cargar a Frida y llevarla a otro lugar ya que el agua era tan pesada que apenas me soportaba a mí. Estábamos atrapados.

Recordando el hambre que tenía mis instintos me obligaron a entrar en la pequeña selva que había en la isla. Me dí cuenta de que la mayoría de las plantas que habían allí eran afortunadamente frutas y medicinales, aprovechando el hecho de que quizá las necesitara para después, recogí un par de hojas de aloe-vera, que servía para las quemaduras, y algo de algodón, que no sabía como rayos crecía en medio del mar. Luego me dedique a recoger frutas para saciar el hambre que Frida y yo teníamos. Solo me tardé 30 segundos en llenar mis manos de bananas, cocos, que preferiría beberlos en vez de comerlos, y unos cuantos mangos. Con más frutas que pelos, regresé a la orilla en donde estaba Frida, y afortunadamente esta ya se había levantado. No lo dudé dos veces y grité su nombre para que no se asuste al no verme.

-¡Manny!-gritó Frida.-Como es que…no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

-¿Nada nadita?-pregunté-¿Ni siquiera que estabas en un avión?

-Recuerdo que me subía al avión hacia Paris, luego recuerdo a un hombre que me gritó y luego solo tus labios bajo el mar.-dijo Frida sonrojándose con lo último, algo que noté y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también.

-¿Y no recuerdas algo sobre una isla Biswal?-pregunté nuevamente.

-¿Isla que? No, yo solo recuerdo al hombre que me gritó…apuntándome con una pistola y amenazándonos a todos, que iríamos a una prisión en una isla oculta llamada…

-Biswal-interrumpí.

-Luego me tiro del avión…Hice todo lo que pude para no ahogarme y sobreviví. Pero luego me cansé y me hundí. Luego te recuerdo a ti.

-Menos mal que no recordabas nada.-dije irónicamente.-pero, ¿No recuerdas nada más? ¿Ni siquiera donde se encuentra esa isla o que es lo que esas personas intentan hacer?

-R, rehenes…-dijo fríamente Frida.-Dijeron que seríamos prisioneros y nos utilizarían para pedir dinero al resto del mundo a cambio de que nos dejaran vivir.

Mi sangre pronto comenzó a hervir. Como odiaba a la gente que necesitaba usar gente inocente e indefensa para conseguir el dinero o las cosas que quieren por no tener los pantalones y la dignidad de conseguir un trabajo digno. Mi granpapi es una excepción, el no lastima gente. El es un profesional que solo toca dinero, nada de carne o piel humana. Pero los malditos cobardes que tienen que ocultarse detrás de alguien inocente que quizá sea la única persona que mantiene a una familia, y amenazar con matar. Esa gente no tiene honor, son solo unos cobardes. Unos cobardes que se toman la pereza del trabajo muy enserio, y que no ven la vida de otros nada más como dinero. ¿Cómo verían sus propias vidas? ¿Acaso amenazarían con matarse a ellos mismos por dinero? La rabia me llegaba hasta al corazón, cuyo latido parecían relámpagos. Hablando de tormentas, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, y unas nubes negras cubrieron rápidamente toda fuente de luz en ese lugar.

-Frida, hay que buscar refugio.-dije aún sintiéndome tocado por mis pensamientos.

-Podrías utilizar tus poderes para cortar unos árboles y hacer una tienda de primera.

-Si, buena idea.-Dije mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de mi cinturón y me disponía girarlo para transformarme en El Tigre, cuando algo me confundió. No había nada ahí. El cinturón había desaparecido, junto con mis poderes.

-¿Manny, sucede algo?-me preguntó Frida preocupada por mi expresión confusa.

-Quizá, es que…mi cinturón desapareció.

-¡¿Que que?!-Me preguntó o me grito Frida, la verdad es que no pude distinguir la diferencia.-Hay que encontrarlo, no debe de estar muy lejos, quizá en la arena.

-O quizá en los cuarenta mil cuatrillones de centímetros cúbicos de océano.-dije desilusionado.

-Manny, tienes que ser positivo, si pierdes tu confianza entonces podría pasarnos lo peor, todo se puede siempre que creas.-Las palabras de Frida me llegaron al corazón, tenía razón. Lo que nos distinguía de esos horribles sujetos era nuestra fe y nuestra esperanza, Me convertiría en uno de ellos si comenzaba a perder mis sentimientos uno por uno. Especialmente el más crucial para la supervivencia, la esperanza.

La lluvia finalmente nos azotó y no tuvimos otra opción más que adentrarnos en la pequeña selva esperando que los árboles nos cubran. Finalmente, encontramos una especie de cueva, que estaba formada por la curva de un gran árbol, que le daba el aspecto perfecto para la ocasión. Estábamos impresionados por tan maravillosa obra de la naturaleza, yo siempre pensé que todos los refugios eran hechos por humanos, y que necesitaban madera de los árboles y técnicas de arquitectura, pero ahora que lo pienso, no hay nada más firme que las raíces de un enorme árbol.

Logramos hacer una fogata con unas ramas y algo de césped seco, pero lamentablemente, el fuego era demasiado pequeño, y no teníamos espacio ni materiales para avivarlo, pero el hecho de que teníamos mucho frío no nos permitió quedarnos sin hacer nada. Miré a Frida, quien temblaba del frío, estaba aferrada a sus piernas y parecía que hubiese un terremoto por el movimiento que hacía. Finalmente, se me vino una idea a la mente y sonrojando un poco me acerqué a ella, y la abracé delicadamente, según recuerdo el calor corporal es la mayor fuente de calor.

-Frida,-dije nervioso.- ¿Aún tienes frío?

-Tenía, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor.-Frida hizo una sonrisa fingida, lo que noté e instintivamente pregunté.

-¿Frida, te sucede algo?

-No, nada, es solo que…

No la dejé terminar, ya que mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia y mi estomago comenzó a rugir. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no había comido nada en quizá días. No lo recordaría muy bien ya que estuve desmayado la mayor parte. Aunque dejé las frutas en la orilla, afortunadamente estábamos rodeados de los mismos árboles que había encontrado cuando buscaba comida, con solo mirar cinco segundos, hallé unos mangos que apenas y colgaban de unos árboles, por suerte estaban muy cerca, así que los tomé sin problemas y casi sin mojarme. Triunfante, le dí un mango a Frida y el otro lo comencé a comer, mientras que la conversación continuaba.

-¿Bueno Frida, te sucedía algo?

-No, nada, es solo que…-Frida estaba casi llorando.-Me siento tan culpable…-Frida ya estaba dejando salir las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos.-Me siento tan culpable de que por mi culpa tu estés aquí, cansado, perdido junto a mi, seguramente me odias por ser la causa de que estés perdido en medio de la nada.

Yo no podía creer lo que Frida me estaba diciendo, ¿realmente pensaba que estaría enfadada con ella por estar aquí? Tenía que decirle la verdad, no podía permitir que se torturara a si misma.

-Frida, no estoy molesto, estoy contento, de poder estar contigo.-Frida se sorprendió de mi respuesta y me miro con sus ojos llorosos.- ¿Por que crees que vendría si no estuviese aferrado a las posibles consecuencias? Aun si hubiese sabido que acabaríamos aquí, hubiese ido por ti igual, no me importa si muero, al menos podría verte otra vez.-Ligeramente tomé la mano de Frida mientras ella se limpiaba la cara.-Frida, Mi vida no vale tanto como tu amor. Morir es solo una excusa que la gente usa para despedirse, pero el amor va más allá de la muerte, yo te seguiré amando aunque me haya muerto.

Podía sentir como las palabras me brotaban de la cabeza casi sin pensarlas, es una sensación maravillosa el cantar un piropo casi sin pensarlo. Frida me miraba con más fuerza que antes, con sus hermosos ojos con el color de mil océanos, su sonrisa comenzaba a radiar una sensación de felicidad en su rostro, tan difícil de expresar, que solo una palabra la describe…Amor.

Al principio de este capitulo les dije con claridad todo lo que sentía con mi tacto, mi vista, mi oído y lo que olía. ¿Pero que sucedió con el gusto? Eso fue lo siguiente, porque tuve el mayor placer del mundo de saborear el más delicioso manjar que exista. Unos labios delicados que se unieron a los míos. Cerré mis ojos instintivamente en lo que procedí a abrazarla de la cintura durante el beso, a la vez que ella abrazaba mi cuello. Podría decir que eso duró solo unos minutos, pero estaría mintiéndome a mi mismo, porque duró una eternidad en mi mente. Lamentablemente, no se lo que sucedió después, pero sentí otra vez la sensación del despertar.

-¿Manny? ¿Estas despierto?-me preguntaba la dulce voz de Frida.

-Si, si, estoy despierto, ¿Que sucedió?-pregunté levantándome de golpe.

-No lo se, me desmayé, parece que tu también.

No pude evitar expresar como odiaba esos desmayos todo el tiempo, palabras tan feas que incluso me repulsaban brotaron de mi boca, pero después de todo, era comprensible quejarse luego de lo que me había pasado.-**¡¡Maldita sea, fue solo un sueño!!**

En realidad dije muchas más, pero como esta historia es para niños, me limito a usar solo esas.

-¿Acaso soñaste que nos besábamos bajo la lluvia?-preguntó Frida, algo que me alteró, era como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente o algo así.

-Si, ¿Por?

-Pues porque eso no fue un sueño.

Mi corazón se calmo por unos segundos, hasta que recordé que algo nos había interrumpido en el mejor momento y no tenía idea de que podía ser, pensé buscar que pudo haberme causado eso, ya que las visiones que tenía habían terminado, algo debió causarnos un desmayo a ambos. Justo antes de pararme y adentrarme en la isla, una ruidosa bocina, proveniente de un barco que se acercaba a la orilla se escuchó, Frida y yo nos asomamos y vimos a mi Papa y a Granpapi que estaban en él saludándonos con las manos al vernos sanos y salvos.

* * *

**Si lo se, fue muy poco lo que sucedió, pero me gusta escribir así, muy lentamente…descuiden, en el proximo capitulo habrá mucha más accion, caídas libre, aviones, barcos, pajaros y por supuesto, más El Tigre. Pero no me digan que no le puse algo de drama.**


	5. Una Muerte, Mil Vidas

**Una Muerte, Mil Vidas**

El ver a mi Papá y a mi abuelo sanos y salvos, me llenó de esperanzas. Claro que aún seguía preocupado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esas misteriosas aguas, pero el verlos, fue el rayo del sol en un día de lluvia. Frida y yo corrimos a toda velocidad hacia la playa, y ellos hicieron lo mismo bajando de un salto de su barco. Nos abrazamos los cuatros y entonces mi papá comenzó a expresar lo preocupado que se sentía. Yo no me animé a hablar, pero sabía que antes de adentrarnos nuevamente en ese mar de aventura, habría que revisar la isla, ya que estaba seguro de que había algo en ella que era sospechoso. Luego de reunir el suficiente valor, lo propuse.

-Papá, Granpapi, hay que investigar esta isla.

-¿Pero, que hay de los prisioneros que tenemos que buscar?-me preguntó Granpapi.

-Estoy seguro de que un día no hará ninguna diferencia, y si tratamos de entrar con barco ahora que saben que hay alguien aquí, seguramente nos estarán esperando con todo un batallón. Sería lo mejor dejar este día para que se olviden de nosotros y proseguir cuando el mar se calme. ¿No tiene más sentido?-le pregunté finalmente a Granpapi.

-Sabes Manny, creo que sacaste el mejor sentido común de la familia.-contestó.- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con inspeccionar la isla?

-No fue coincidencia lo que nos pasó a Frida y a mí hace un rato. Ambos nos desmayamos al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón desconocida.

-¿Y por que no usaste tus poderes para recorrer la isla en un segundo?-me preguntó Papá.

-Velo tu mismo.-le dije apuntando a donde debería estar mi cinturón.-Cuando desperté en esta isla, ya no lo tenía puesto. Seguramente yace al fondo del océano.

-Entonces, aprovechemos este día de camuflaje y tomémonos el tiempo. Recorreremos esta isla todos juntos. Sería lo mejor ya que nos sabemos que pueda haber.-sugirió Papá.

-Pero señor rivera,-preguntó Frida.-Si vamos todos juntos quizá solo estorbemos. ¿No deberíamos Manny y Yo quedarnos aquí?

-No lo creo, primero porque si están cerca será más fácil protegerlos de lo que sea que ocurra. Segundo, Manny fue quien tuvo su "sensación". Prefiero que estemos todos juntos especialmente en un lugar tan extraño como este. Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar.-dijo Papá aplastando una araña de veinte centímetros de alto.-Hay cosas raras aquí.

-Decidido.-Dije entonces.- ¡Andando!

Juntos nos adentramos en la selva, atravesando otra vez los coloridos árboles frutales, seguido por las hierbas medicinales, que entonces me dí cuenta, que habían sido plantadas por humanos. No solo por estar plantadas una al lado de la otra dejando un camino, sino porque esas plantas nunca podrían crecer por si solas en una playa.

-¿Granpapi, estas plantas, no pertenecen aquí, no?-pregunté.

-Ahora que lo mencionas,-respondió Granpapi examinando las plantas.-No lo son. Estás plantas no son de aquí, fueron introducidas por alguien, y ahora que lo pienso, No se si te diste cuenta, pero el clima es distinto. En la playa era calido, húmedo, y ventoso. Aquí la temperatura es un poco menor.

Granpapi tenía razón. En la playa se sentía una brisa y un ambiente tan natural que era como siempre había soñado un lugar donde vivir tranquilo. En cambio, en esta selva, ya no sentía lo mismo. Es más, sentía como si estuviera otra vez, rodeado de la tecnología humana y sus ambientes artificiales.

-¿Entonces crees que estemos en territorio enemigo?-pregunté nuevamente.

-Sea o no enemigo, debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Ahora que sabemos que no somos los únicos aquí, hay que redoblar la guardia.

Caminamos por lo menos unos 10 minutos más, hasta que nos topamos con lo que parecía ser metal. De hecho, era una pequeña casita de metal que no debía medir más de metro y medio. Pero era la señal segura, de civilización humana. No había ninguna otra cosa que describiera el lugar, pero según yo, estábamos en las reservas vegetales de nuestros enemigos.

-Increíble.-dije.-Granpapi, estamos más cerca de lo que creemos. Espero estar equivocado.

-Espero estés equivocado.-dijo con una pequeña risa granpapi.

-¡Oigan!-Nos gritó Frida.-Aquí hay botones, miles. Y los símbolos… ¡es un elevador!

-Granpapi,-dije.-Nunca más, quiero tener la razón.- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

-La respuesta es muy fácil, Manny.-respondió Granpapi.-Solo tenemos que esperar a que un grupo salga y los sorprenderemos. Pero…

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté.

-Si fueron ellos quienes te desmayaron, no crees que te tienen vigilado. Es posible, que hayan colocado algún rastreador en tu cuerpo.

Pensé por un segundo las palabras que Granpapi me había dicho. Realmente tenía razón, el si sabía de bases secretas. Pronto la idea se me vino a la mente, tal vez si debería revisar si tengo algo que no deba. El sonido de una alarma me desconcentró, y la temible idea me volvió a la mente. Estaba en territorio enemigo, y con un rastreador delatándome. El colmo, era que había perdido mi cinturón, y quizá nunca lo recupere. Justo cuando más lo necesito.

-Manny, encontré el localizador-dijo Granpapi.-quitándome del cabello un objeto redondo con una luz roja parpadeante. Lamentablemente, demasiado tarde. Estábamos rodeados. Por suerte Frida también había logrado quitarse su rastreador, pero de nada sirvió, cuando el elevador ascendió y con él, 10 hombres armados.

Pude ver que en cuanto nos vieron, comenzaron a disparar hacia granpapi, ya que era lo que parecía un robot por su traje, o quizá habían oído hablar de él, cual sea el caso, lo querían asesinar primero. Pero Granpapi no se quedó sentado, ya que en unos pocos segundos agarró a dos de ellos y los usó para golpear a los demás, dejando a los diez en el suelo. Papá hizo el resto cuando corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, tomó una liana y los ató uno por uno. Finalmente, Frida y yo tomamos dos armas, por si acaso.

-¡Manny, no tienes edad para usar un arma!-Me gritó enojado papá.

-Claro que si la tiene,-contestó Granpapi.-de hecho, si no ve cuando dispara, no es un crimen.

Continuamos caminando, y tomamos el elevador, que seguramente debía de estar siendo vigilado, así que mientras el elevador bajaba, todas nuestras armas estaban siempre apuntando hacia la puerta, en caso de que se abriera y haya alguien.

Por suerte, cuando el elevador se detuvo, y la puerta se abrió, nadie estaba allí. Pero Granpapi pudo ver una cámara de seguridad, que también por suerte no nos apuntaba, pero por las dudas le disparó con un pequeño láser y Notamos que se había apagado ya que la luz de encendido se apagó. Corrimos por los pasillos esperando no hallar más que paredes y ninguna persona, lo que nos resultó muy raro, puesto que estuvimos merodeando por esos pasillos por lo menos por veinte minutos, y ninguna persona nos vio. Solo cámaras fueron desconectadas, pero el lugar parecía deshabitado.

-¿Granpapi, no te parece raro que no haya nadie aquí?-le pregunté.

-En realidad, si.-contestó.-Pero quizá como dejamos el localizador afuera, piensen que nunca entramos, y si de verdad están teniendo a los pasajeros de rehenes, toda la seguridad estará concentrada allí.

-¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?-preguntó Frida.

-Hay que buscar el mapa de esta base en alguna computadora para tener acceso a donde sea que estén los rehenes, y ustedes dos,-Nos señalo Granpapi.-ya que no tienen sus poderes, podrían mezclarse perfectamente como sus hombres. Solo pónganse estos uniformes.-Nos dijo finalmente Granpapi a Frida y a mí, entregándonos unos uniformes grises con chaleco negro, y botas negras, con un extraño símbolo de una mano tachada, con una inscripción en otro idioma en el brazo.

-Sabes, Manny.-dijo Frida.-Podría jurar que vi este símbolo en alguna parte antes.

-Pues en los trajes de los soldados que nos atacaron-respondí irónicamente.

-No,-dijo molesta.-me refiero a antes de…mi viaje. ¿Recuerdas una semana antes?-Me preguntó Frida.-Dieron un aviso en el periódico de una isla en el Triángulo de las Bermudas que había sido comprada por unos Chinos, y al lado había una foto de uno de ellos, con este símbolo en su brazo. Parecía un tatuaje.

Frida y yo nos pusimos los uniformes rápidamente. Claro que en sectores diferentes, ya saben, por mis…tentaciones. En fin, Dejamos nuestra ropa en manos de Granpapi en cuanto terminamos de cambiarnos y Granpapi nos dio unos auriculares y un mini micrófono a cada uno.

-Estos auriculares les traducirán cualquier palabra que les digan al español, y los micrófonos se deben de pegar como goma de mascar a sus paladares, y traducirán todo lo que ustedes digan al idioma que se les haya programado. Justamente, chino.-Nos explicó Granpapi.

Puse cara maliciosa y se me vino a la mente una gran idea para estos artefactos, claro que no para esta misión. Pero no me animé a decirlo ya que no podíamos desconcentrarnos. Pero parecía que Frida no pensaba así.- ¿Oye Granpapi, nos los prestas para el examen de Francés?-preguntó Frida.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-respondió.-No voy a permitir que estudien, además quien necesita saber hablar un idioma cuando se puede hablar a la perfección sin ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando Frida y Granpapi dejaron de reír, los cuatro nos adentramos más en esos tenebrosos pasillos. Mientras Frida y yo nos estábamos cambiando, Granpapi había accedido a la computadora y había impreso el mapa, lo que nos daba orientación. Pronto nos condujo a una puerta de vidrio, y a través de él pudimos ver a todos los pasajeros atados y los guardias concentrados entre ellos vigilándolos, mientras un hombre de traje parecía estar viendo una pantalla gigante. Pero cuando pude ver esa pantalla, me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba hablando con los representantes de la ONU. Estaba negociando a los rehenes. Antes de poder decir algo, Frida se me adelantó.

-Es él, el es quien vi en ese periódico. El debe de ser el líder de esta malvada organización.-Le dí la razón. Nos dimos cuenta de que de algún modo debíamos pasar con Papá y Granpapi a través de los bien armados guardias para acercarnos a los rehenes y liberarlos de alguna forma.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo pasar desapercibidos?-pregunté.

-Yo tengo una mijo.-respondió Papá.-Lo único que necesitamos son un par de esposas y que ustedes finjan que Granpapi y yo somos rehenes y nos lleven cerca de los demás, luego nos liberamos y nos encargamos de estos malvados.

-Gran idea señor Rivera.-Comentó Frida. Otra vez, le di la razón. ¿Pues que más podíamos hacer?

-De acuerdo.-dijo Granpapi saliendo de su sombrero y sacando de su bolsillo dos pares de esposas, y se las entregó a Frida para que se las colocaran.

-¿Pero no se lastimarán?-preguntó Frida algo preocupada.

-Descuida, son falsas.-respondió Granpapi.-Son un excelente truco para escapar de la policía.

Frida le colocó las esposas falsas a Papá y a granpapi. Frida tomó de la espalda a Granpapi y yo a mi papá, y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación. Una vez que atravesamos las puertas, todas las miradas se concentraron en nosotros. En cuanto vieron nuestros uniformes, se despreocuparon y volvieron a sus asuntos. Dos guaridas se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Que hacen ellos dos aquí?-preguntaron mirando a Granpapi y a Papá.

-Los encontramos en la zona del elevador, y nos ordenaron traerlos con el resto de los rehenes.-Contestó Frida.

Los hombres me dieron una clase de señal de aprobación y nos dejaron pasar. Frida y yo nos tomamos todo el tiempo que hubiésemos necesitado para recorrer los cincuenta metros que había de distancia entre donde estábamos y los rehenes. Mientras tanto, yo prestaba total atención a la Negociación.

-Dejaremos en libertad a todas estas personas si nos entregan quinientos billones de dólares.-Dijo el Líder terrorista con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De ninguna manera les podemos entregar las reservas mundiales. Por favor solo sea un hombre de honor y deje a esas personas en paz.-pidió el hombre de la pantalla.

-Claro.-contestó el secuestrador.- ¡Las dejaremos descansar en paz si no nos dan lo que queremos!

Se me heló la sangre, otra vez pude sentir el desprecio que ese hombre tenía hacia la vida de los demás, estaba seguro de que ese hombre sería capaz hasta de vender las vidas de sus hombres por solo unos centavos, y mis pensamientos se llenaron de rabia al solo pensar en los que debían ser los parientes de los rehenes. Miles, no, millones de vidas serían arruinadas por el solo egoísmo de ese maldito hombre.

Finalmente llegó la hora de soltar a Granpapi y papá. Nos alejamos unos metros de ellos y en un segundo rompieron sus cadenas y comenzaron a atacar a los secuestradores. Granpapi se transformó en Puma Loco y simplemente jugaba con los soldados cuyos disparos no podían ni siquiera dañar la pintura del robot. Papá corría tan velozmente, que ni siquiera las balas podían alcanzar su velocidad. En un parpadeo, había cinco guardias en el piso. Otro parpadeo, veinte.

Ya no había nada que perder, y yo no quería simplemente ver, esos malditos jugaban con las vidas de los demás, era hora de que aprendieran a valorarla. Frida y yo comenzamos a disparar, no tratando de matar, pero tratando de desarmar y o de lastimar levemente piernas o brazos. Tratando de dispararle a las armas, desarmé a dos hombres, mientras que a otros cinco los herí en un brazo y pierna. Frida tranquilamente desarmó a todos y cada uno de los que les disparaba. Se la veía muy tranquila en eso de no matar.

En un descuido mío, tratando de desarmar a alguien, este se agachó y la bala le atravesó la cabeza. Yo me quedé petrificado, por más que fuese alguien malvado y todo eso, era la primera persona que mataba, pronto sentí todo lo que sentí hacia esos hombres otra vez, pero restándole un hombre, y agregándome a mi. Mientras estaba con la guardia baja, pude sentir un brazo extraño que me agarró del cuello. Luego, una pistola en mi cabeza.

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó el secuestrador amenazando con dispararme. Yo seguía en shock, apenas me di cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Mi papá, Granpapi y Frida, todos se detuvieron, y bajaron sus armas, y levantaron las manos.-Por favor, nos rendimos, pero no lo hagas.-rogó Frida.

-Fueron unos tontos al tratar de atacarnos en mi propia cede.-dijo el secuestrador. Cosa que Granpapi y Rodolfo entendieron, aunque no estuviesen usando los traductores. Él hablaba español.-Ichiro, Deijo, llévense a esos tres con el resto de los rehenes y quítenles todas sus armas.

-¡Si, General Yoko!-gritaron los hombres luego llevándose a Granpapi, papá y a Frida.

Pude ver a Frida con los ojos lagrimosos, seguramente pensó que me iban a matar, o peor, torturarme. Yo por poco y también me largo a llorar, tantas cosas malas estaban pasando que apenas las podía contar. Estaba por perder otra vez a mi diosa peliazul, cometí mi primer asesinato, cosa que no creo perdonarme jamás, y Llené de tristeza los corazones de mi familia que desapareció al atravesar las puertas.

-En cuanto a ti, niño.-Me dijo el general Yoko.-Mataste a mi primer oficial, espero te disculpes con él, ¡En el infierno!

Yoko me entregó a uno de sus soldados, y este me llevó por unas escaleras muy largas, que al final dieron con un puesto de helicópteros, definitivamente me di cuenta que las islas estaban conectadas por canales submarinos, si lo hubiese sabido antes, nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanto drama. Finalmente, el hombre me tiró por el precipicio, y me dejó caer al océano…

Todos los recuerdos que atravesaron mi mente fueron tantos, que sería imposible contarlos todos en esta historia. Pero lo que más resaltó, fue el beso bajo el agua con Frida, el momento en que te dije un te amo bajo el agua, el momento que más duró de mi vida. El más importante. Luego de esos bellos recuerdos me llegó a la mente la imagen de Frida diciéndome algo, sentí un leve desmayo, pero mi subconsciente veía a Frida, la oía, la olía, y la sentía. Sus palabras correspondieron al pensamiento de haber matado a ese hombre.

-Manny, no estuvo ni bien ni mal matarlo. Fue malo, por el hecho de haber matado a alguien. Pero estuvo mil veces mejor, por el hecho, de que salvaste otras mil vidas que ese hombre pudo haber arrebatado. Tú debes saber que aquellos que no aprecian la vida merecen morir, y aquellos que luchan por proteger las vidas despreciadas, viven por siempre. ¿Dime, que prefieres? ¿Dejar vivir a un hombre, y matar mil personas por su culpa, o matar un hombre y salvar millones?

Sentí el despertar nuevamente, al entrar en contacto con el agua, el golpe me dolió muchísimo. Por suerte, no había sido mortal, ya que las palabras de mi subconsciente tenían razón. Además, no le iba a permitir a Frida que la mataran. Tenía que volver y resolver todo. Como, se preguntaran. Todo se respondió, cuando un frío objeto de metal tocó mi mano, y mis ojos vieron un pequeño cuadrado. Y dentro de este, se veía una "T".

* * *

**No me pregunten por que tardé tanto, solo disfruten. El drama no es difícil de pensar cuando uno lo vive al día. No es mi caso, ni de ningún conocido. Pero es un temor a escala mundial. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	6. Una Dificil Desicion

**El Misterio Del Vuelo 447**

**Una Difícil Decisión**

Sentí en mi mano el frío del metal, pues sentía el tocar un pequeño cuadrado de plata, en el que podía ver inscripto la letra "T". Era sin duda mi cinturón, que milagro más grande, el encontrar un objeto del tamaño de mi palma, en el infinito del océano. Tomé el cinturón y lo puse en su correspondiente lugar, simultáneamente, giré la hebilla. Mi cuerpo entonces comenzó a resplandecer como si estuviese siendo consumido por el mágico fuego verde del Tigre, el agua comenzó a tomar el mismo color, finalmente, me convertí en El Tigre.

Otra vez pude sentir la fuerza y la agilidad en mis músculos, el poder corriendo por mis venas, mis ojos ahora verdes capaces de enfrentar el miedo mismo, y mis orejas que oían al mal. Finalmente, clavé mis garras al acantilado dispuesto a treparlo para infiltrarme nuevamente sin ser visto. Ahora me creerían muerto, lo que me daba el elemento sorpresa a mi favor.

La escalada por la dura y resbaladiza Piedra fue muy fácil con mis poderes, una vez que llegue a la cima, donde afortunadamente no había nadie, me tomé el tiempo para ver las islas que estaban alrededor. Ubique la pequeña isla donde Frida y yo habíamos naufragado a lo lejos, no más de 200 metros, pero aún así, supe entonces de que habíamos estado buscando la base incorrectamente. Nosotros buscábamos una isla, mientras que ellos tenían un laberinto submarino que recorría todas las islas. Que buen ingeniero el que lo diseñó, no podrían ser vistos ni atacados. Pero con saber ese secreto, una pequeña fuga de agua destruiría todo.

Vi las escaleras, el momento perfecto para volver a usar mis poderes del Tigre nuevamente. Un soldado salió de ellas, mientras que yo desde mi escondite le salté encima y con una simple patada en la espalda lo dejé inconsciente. Tomé su uniforme, me destransformé, y me vestí nuevamente con el uniforme de la mano tachada, y un par de accesorios como unas gafas y un bigote falso, lastima que no fuese Raúl.

Bajé las escaleras hasta encontrarme nuevamente donde estaban todos los rehenes, pero esta vez algo era distinto, no estaban ni Frida ni Papi ni Granpapi, y entonces me fije que tampoco estaba el general Yoko. Me preocuparon los pensamientos que tuve sobre lo que les podía estar pasando. Pero entonces recordé, son súper poderosos. Pero Frida…

Merodeando por la sala, una de las personas que estaban siendo cautivas me señalo al suelo, supe que me había reconocido y le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa. Al darme vuelta, vi el traductor de Granpapi. No dudé en tomarlo, podría usarlo para sacar información de los guardias.

-Muchas gracias.-le dije a la señora. Ella me devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Tu amiga se dio un tiro en la mano, para encontrarlos sigue el rastro de sangre.-dijo luego. Yo le agradecí y me marche.

Encontré el rastro de sangre algo perturbador. Es decir, ¿Frida se dio un tiro para que yo la siguiera? Algo extraño, sabiendo que ella sabía que yo no tenía poderes, y que seguro me iban a matar. No fue hasta que encontré esa bala que me llegó la idea a la cabeza. Por más minima que fuese la posibilidad de que yo encontrara mi cinturón, ella apostó a esa posibilidad dándome un camino que seguir. Eso o simplemente se disparó por accidente. Creo que fue lo primero.

El rastro terminó en una puerta. Traté de abrirla pero no pude, vi un teclado a un lado y supe entonces que necesitaba una contraseña. Pensé en volver para preguntarle a algún guardia, pero sería como decirles que era un intruso. Tendría que descubrir esa contraseña por mi mismo, y con solo una oportunidad ya que seguramente una alarma se activaría en caso de error. ¿Que podía ser? Minutos pasaron preguntándome que clase de contraseña había. Vi el traje, vi la mano, vi la inscripción en chino. El teclado, ahora que me daba cuenta, también estaba en chino. Viendo símbolo por símbolo, coloque esa inscripción en la computadora y la puerta se abrió.

La siguiente imagen que vi fue la más aterradora de mi vida, lagrimas salieron por mis ojos al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se paralizaba y comenzaba a temblar. Mi piel se ponía pálida, mis ojos se dilataban, y el sudor causado por el horror me bañaba de pies a cabeza. Frida, tirada en el suelo, herida. Estaba viva, pero el hecho de verla en tales condiciones me afectó un cien por ciento. Dos guardias le pegaban patadas mientras estaba en el suelo, y la amenazaban con sus armas en caso de que quisiera defenderse. Papi y Granpapi, por su parte también eran sometidos a esa tortura, solo que la amenaza era matar a Frida. El general Yoko se encontraba parado a un lado disfrutando de mi desdicha. Por suerte no me había visto, entré en la sala y tomando una pistola, me dirigí a Frida fingiendo ser otro guardia con intención de torturar. Al llegar, apunté a un guardia con la pistola, al otro con una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo.

-¡Manny Rivera, que sorpresa que sigas vivo!-rió el general Yoko mirándome con sus ojos malditos.

-¿Me conoces?-pregunté.

-Claro que si. Eres el tatara tatara tatara tatara nieto del Tigre original. Parece que tendré mi venganza sobre los Rivera antes de lo que pensé.

-Pero si apenas te conocemos.-me quejé

-Díselo a el Tigre, el asesinó a uno de mis ancestros, y al más poderoso de todos. Ni siquiera Atila el Huno y su ejercito se comparaban con el poder militar de mi tatara tatara abuelo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunté por preguntar tratando de ganar tiempo para una estrategia.

-Eso no te incumbe, pero en fin, les llegó la hora a los Rivera de morir. De la misma forma que El Tigre mató a mi abuelo hace doscientos años.-rió finalmente el general Yoko.

No sabía que hacer, tenía a dos soldados acorralados, si los mataba seguramente otros le dispararían a Frida, si no lo hacia me atacarían a mi. De cualquier forma, Frida o yo estábamos muertos. Necesitaba por lo menos distraerlos para ganar el tiempo de salvar a Frida. La respuesta se reflejó en el techo, una pequeña abertura, donde en el suelo se veía una gotera. Era una fuga del océano. Si le daba un simple golpe inundaría el laboratorio y nos daría tiempo de salir de ahí. Sin pensarlo por segunda vez, disparé hacia ese pequeño agujero. En ese descuido, los guardias me apuntaron con sus armas.

-Jaja,-rió el general Yoko.-Desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad de salvarte.

-¿Oye, está lloviendo?-pregunté irónicamente mientras el agua comenzaba a inundar el lugar llevándose la corriente a todos los que nos encontrábamos allí.

En cuanto la corriente me liberó de los guardias, me transformé en El Tigre y comencé a nadar con rapidez hasta llegar a Frida, la tomé en mis brazos y lanzando mis garras por un pequeño tuvo, que se enganchó con una palmera que se encontraba en las afueras del laboratorio, la saqué sana y salva de ahí. Papi y Granpapi no se quedaron sentados, puesto que salieron por ese mismo lugar después de mí. Finalmente, estábamos a salvo.

-¡¿Manny, eres idiota?!-Me gritó furioso mi papá.- ¡Inundaste todo un laberinto submarino, con cientos de cautivos dentro!

-¡Los rehenes, me olvide completamente de ellos!-grité yo.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-preguntó papá.

-En…-traté de decir pero me interrumpió nuevamente mi papá.

-Ahora no importa, debemos entrar a rescatarlos, tú quédate aquí con Frida.

Simplemente menee la cabeza, sabía que era mi culpa pero era lo único que podía hacer. Realmente Frida me importaba más que mil vidas, la prueba de ello es que me olvidé por completo de las cientas de personas que debíamos salvar. En fin, Frida ya estaba fuera de peligro, mi familia rescataría al resto de los rehenes y el laboratorio se inundaría. El misterio del vuelo 447 no solo se había resuelto, sino que todos los daños se repararían en cuestión de tiempo. Solo había que esperar, ojala y Frida hubiese estado despierta.

-Buen intento Rivera, pero aún no te escapas de mi.-dijo el general Yoko, quien no vi llegar al estar tan distraído. El muy mal nacido había tomado posesión de una pistola que le apuntaba a Frida quien estaba dormida en el suelo. En la otra mano, yacía una especie de control remoto.

-Maldito.-dije furioso.

-Me río de tus insultos,-dijo el general Yoko.-Ahora Rivera, con esta pistola la chica morirá, y con este control se destruirá todo el laboratorio menos esta área, matando a todos los que sigan adentro. Solo usaré una de las dos cosas. Un tiro de pistola que mate a la chica, o una explosión que mate miles. Tu eliges, ¿que mato?

Nunca me costó tanto aceptar la verdad, la sangre esta vez no me estaba hirviendo, a pesar de verme frente al tipo de persona que detesto. Gente sin alma capaz de matar por matar, por conseguir dinero o algo que quieren. Ni siquiera les importa a quien matan ni que clase de amenazas usen. Solo le importaba matarme. Me llegó a la cabeza la respuesta, él quería matarme.

-¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte? Bien, mátame a mi, pero deja a todos los que están en esta isla en paz.-respondí sin miedo al poder ser asesinado.

-Gran elección.-dijo el general Yoko disparándome con su pistola. La bala fue a parar directo a mi corazón, caí al suelo a esperar mi muerte, mientras tanto, el general Yoko seguía hablando.

-Ya que de todos modos destruiré todo este mar, te explicaré el significado de la mano tachada, ¿te parece?-Dijo el general Yoko.-la mano tachada, tiene su explicación en la inscripción que se halla grabada en ese símbolo. Quiere decir mano propia, en otras palabras, que tomaría mi venganza con mis propias manos. No dejaría que ninguno de mis soldados te matara, lo haría yo mismo. Y ahora, solo me faltan dos Riveras más. Y los destruiré con simplemente tocar este botón.

-dijiste que los dejarías en paz…me traicionaste.-dije con una voz débil, aunque no tanto como pensé que me sentiría. Podía sentir que el tiro me había dado en el pecho, pero sentía nada más que una leve herida, nada más.

-Dije que matarte era una gran elección, nunca dije que prometía dejar al resto en paz. Pero si quieres, los dejo descansar en paz, jajaja.-rió con fuerza el general Yoko.

Me puse de pie y sin pensarlo siquiera una vez, me transformé en El Tigre. El general Yoko entonces me apuntó nuevamente con la pistola. Noté algo extraño en ese entonces, Frida ya no estaba. Lamentablemente, durante esa distracción, el general Yoko me había disparado nuevamente, en el mismo lugar. En consecuencia, caí al piso pero otra vez sintiendo mucho menos dolor de lo que ese tiro debió provocar.

-Tienes suerte de estar vivo después de 2 tiros, pero con este tercero te acabaré de una vez por todas.-rió el general Yoko apuntándome al medio de la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos. El momento de mi muerte había llegado, y tantas cosas que aún no había hecho. Tantos momentos que me faltaba vivir, tantos besos que le debía dar a Frida, tantos deseos, tantas alegrías, tantas esperanzas. Todo se iría a la basura. Pasaron por mi cabeza los dos besos que tuve con Frida, los momentos más felices de mi vida. Tan rápidamente que no tuve ni tiempo de disfrutarlos. Finalmente, escuché el tiro.

Mi corazón se paralizó. Esperando sentir un segundo de dolor insoportable seguido por el silencio, todos mis sentidos se apagaron. No veía nada, no oía nada, no olía nada, no sentía el sabor de mi propia saliva en mi boca, ni tampoco sentía el tocar el suelo. Otro segundo más tarde, mis sentidos reiniciaron. Esta vez, la imagen fue aterradora, pero fue buena.

Lo primero que vi fue una hermosa peliazul de pie. Luego vi que ella había disparado al brazo del general Yoko, que se encontraba terriblemente sangrando. Me puse de pie nuevamente, algo tembloroso y mareado. Pero finalmente, pudimos Frida y yo sonreír juntos. Usé mis garras para tomar al general Yoko del cuello, e intentaría salvar miles de vidas.

-Por la misma razón que El Tigre original mató a ese militar, yo te debo matar. Para salvar millones de vidas, solo tengo que matar una. Yo siempre estaré en contra de matar, pero más estoy en contra de gente desalmada como tú.-Finalmente, mis garras se vieron embarradas en sangre al clavarlas en su cuello. Maté una persona, pero aún así, no me sentí para nada culpable, tal vez sea porque esta lo merecía.

-Manny, vámonos de aquí.-me dijo Frida. Al los pocos segundos por las escaleras subieron Papá y Granpapi, seguidos de todos los que estaban cautivos y de algunos guardias que ahora estaban desarmados y atados.

-Nos vamos.-dije.-Solo déjenme destruir esta base del mal.

Mientras todos se subían al barco en el que habíamos venido, por supuesto bastante apretados, yo tomé el control remoto del general Yoko, y subí al barco. Al encontrarnos lo suficientemente lejos, presioné el botón y nos despedimos de la isla Biswal para siempre, concluimos el misterio del vuelo 447 y nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad milagro para seguir con nuestras respectivas vidas.

-Acabamos de salvar miles de vidas, creo que merecemos una recompensa-dijo Frida riendo atractivamente.

-Yo se que es lo que quiero.-dije-¿y tu?-pregunté.

-Lo mismo que tu.-respondió Frida tirandose en mis brazos y besándonos con ardiente pasión, mientras que los fuegos artificiales de la explosión daban un camuflaje de sonido y una hermosa vista del lado opuesto, el océano ahora tranquilo significaba calma total. No habría peligro más grande que el que se había vivido hoy…para otros.

_-----Fin-----_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, que finalmente luego de muchos meses sin escribirse, llegó a su final. El drama continuara en futuros fics. Por ahora le toca morir a Manny, en Diciembre del 2009. Posiblemente para la segunda semana, nacerá el fic más importante del Tigre. Más información próximamente.**


End file.
